


Business Partners

by scarletskies



Series: Business Partners [3]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Office AU, shiritori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takki has some advice for his younger subordinates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU for shiritori XD

The office door closes behind them and Taiga finds himself being maneuvered to the mahogany table in the center of the room. His body makes contact with the table, and he rolls his eyes when Hokuto’s grip on his waist tightens and he lets himself be hoisted up so that he’s sitting on the table.

  
“You promised to take me to dinner,” Taiga reminds idly as he fiddles with Hokuto’s collar while Hokuto kisses along the side of his face. A delicious shiver runs down his spine when Hokuto starts nibbling on his earlobe but Taiga’s hand moves to Hokuto’s shoulder, halting his movements.

  
“This is your fault,” Hokuto whispers dangerously low before pulling away so that they’re face to face. “Who the fuck told you to mess-up your hair like that?” His eyes drift to Taiga’s blond hair.

  
Taiga suddenly feels self-conscious and he runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it, but ends up ruffling it even more, making Hokuto growl low in his throat. “The secretaries say it’s the current trend so I…” he tries to explain but Hokuto shuts him up by kissing him hard.

  
“It looks too good,” Hokuto says in between kisses. “I can barely concentrate during the meeting.” He licks at Taiga’s lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Taiga loops his arms around Hokuto’s neck and complies almost immediately, and they share a kiss that’s mostly tongue and teeth.

  
“Hokku…” Taiga pants when they break for air. “Let’s just go home already. There might be other employees still around.” He eyes the door warily and Hokuto snorts at this. The meeting they attended earlier took longer than expected and by the time they’re back at the office, most of the staff has gone home already.

  
Hokuto steps closer so that he’s comfortably settled between Taiga’s legs before nuzzling Taiga’s neck and chuckles. “Should I be offended that you’re still half in your mind to think properly?” he jokes before planting small kisses on Taiga’s neck. He reaches down to undo the top buttons of Taiga’s shirt, enjoying the soft, smooth, skin that’s being exposed  as he pulls on the loosening shirt.

  
Taiga gasps softly when Hokuto’s teeth graze against his skin. “No biting.” He warns as he yanks on Hokuto’s hair to tilt his head up and mashes their lips together in a heated kiss. Hokuto moans in the kiss when he feels Taiga’s hands move from his neck to his chest and begins undoing his neck tie. He decides to help Taiga and he brings his hand up to tug his tie loose and guides Taiga’s hand in opening the buttons of his shirt.

  
“I can’t wait to get you to bed…” Hokuto murmurs as his hands explore Taiga’s body, mapping all the sensitive spots he can find and making the other mewl softly against his ear. Taiga begins to do the same, and Hokuto finds himself moaning when he feels Taiga’s hand brush over the growing bulge in his pants.

  
“Matsumura, Kyomoto.” A familiar voice breaks the tension in the room and both Taiga and Hokuto freeze.

  
“Takizawa-san!” Taiga exclaims, flustered when he looks over Hokuto’s shoulder to see their senior manager peeking into the room with an amused look in his face. Taiga scrambles to straighten himself up and nudges Hokuto to do the same.

  
“I take it you managed to snag the deal?” Takizawa looks over his younger subordinates with a grin.

  
“Yes sir.” Hokuto turns slowly, still fixing his tie. “We’re expecting the contracts to arrive in the next few days.” He tries his best to sound normal, as if they haven’t been caught doing the deed in the office.

  
“Ah, that’s good.” Takizawa sounds pleased. He glances at Taiga. “I guess it paid off pairing you both for this project?” His gaze shifts to Hokuto. “You’re getting along much better than I expected.”  There’s a hint of teasing in his voice, and both men look away, blushing. “Now, now, don’t be shy.” He laughs. “Pursuing romance in the workplace is fine with me as long as you keep doing well at work.” He winks at them. “That’d be all for today. Have a good night.” Takizawa closes the door, leaving the two behind.

  
“I told you, we should just go home.” Taiga hisses as he shoves at Hokuto’s shoulder before getting off the table. “This is embarrassing.” He pouts.

  
Hokuto turns and places one arm on the table top, keeping Taiga in place. “Takizawa-san said this is okay, isn’t it?” He brushes his thumb across Taiga’s lips to wipe the pout off. He smiles at the blush appearing on Taiga’s cheeks and is about to lean in to place a chaste kiss when the door opens again. They spring apart guiltily at being caught for the second time.

  
“I forgot something.” Taiga’s almost relieved that it’s Takizawa again. He’d die of embarrassment if it’s a different manager or staff.

  
“Yes sir?” Hokuto asks, more frustrated than polite this time.

  
“I just have to make a few things clear.” Takizawa clears his throat. “First, activities like these are definitely not counted as overtime, okay?” he looks sternly at his two younger subordinates.

  
Taiga and Hokuto both nod at him, almost sheepish, and Takizawa drops his serious expression.

  
“Lastly, just a piece of advice,” Takizawa grins mischievously, making Hokuto and Taiga a little nervous. Nothing good ever comes out when their manager has that look on his face. “You won’t get interrupted so much if you learn to lock your doors properly.” 


End file.
